Yo sólo quería ayudar
by VictoriaDvalosBTR
Summary: A veces es mejor quedarse callado y que los demás solucionen sus cosas solos... pero eso no sería típico de mí.


**Quise publicar esta historia puesto que ya la había estado planeando desde hace mucho tiempo… en realidad yo disfruté mucho al escribirla… espero que ustedes también lo hagan. **

Yo sólo quería ayudar.

No debí hacer eso, definitivamente no debí hacerlo. Lo arruiné todo y ahora Logan quiere matarme. Kendall Knight… eres un idiota. Ahora me encuentro corriendo por todo el hotel siendo perseguido por el chico genio.

¿Quieren saber que sucedió? Bien regresemos unas cuantas horas antes.

2 horas antes…

POV Kendall.

–Vamos James… no puede ser tan malo –Le dije a mi amigo castaño, estaba muy nervioso. Nos encontrábamos en la mesa del comedor del 2J.

–Kendall… ¿crees que es fácil decirle lo que sientes a la persona que amas? ¡Es más difícil de lo que piensas rubiecito! –Me gritó James, no le di importancia.

–Tranquilo amigo, todo el mundo sabe que le gustas a Logan –Le dije recargando la cabeza en mis brazos, usándolos como respaldo.

–Pero… ¿y si no? –Me contestó con algo de preocupación en la mirada.

– ¿Desde cuándo el gran James Diamond es tan inseguro? –El me miró como si estuviera sufriendo, así que decidí ayudarlo… cosa que fue un gran error – ¿Qué tal si tratas de darle celos?

–Continúa… –Al parecer estaba interesado en mi plan.

–Pues has que él te vea con otra persona muy cariñoso, así él tendrá celos y… no soportará más, te dirá que te ama y todos felices –Le respondí con una sonrisa, no es por ser arrogante pero, tengo planes geniales.

– ¡Eres un genio!

–Lo sé…

–Pero… ¿Quién será esa persona? –Mi amigo estaba pensativo.

–Pues no lo sé James –Contesté cerrando mis ojos y tomando un poco de jugo de naranja que tenía a un lado, pero me sobresalté cuando gritó.

– ¡Tú serás esa persona! –Al oír lo que James dijo me atragante con mi jugo, escupí un poco porque si no lo hacía… podría ahogarme.

– ¡¿Estás loco?! –Fue lo que pude decir cuando me recuperé –Eso jamás funcionará James… ¡jamás! –En cuanto dije eso, él me aniquilo con la mirada. ¿Saben? A veces me aterra.

–Vas a ayudarme Kendall o si no… todos sabrán lo que pasó esa vez en el baño– Me amenazó susurrándome en el oído, eso causo un escalofrío en mi pero tuve que aceptar… nadie puede enterarse de lo que pasó esa vez en el baño.

–Está bi-bien James –Respondí nervioso. Él sonrió volviendo a la normalidad.

–Gracias amigo, ahora ¿dónde está Logan?

–Creo que en la piscina con Carlos –Respondí con tranquilidad.

–Excelente…ponte tu traje de baño, usa el rojo –Me dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

– ¿El rojo? James… tú sabes porque nunca lo uso –Le respondí, puesto que ese traje es un poco… cómo decirlo… "apretado más de lo normal".

–Tú sólo póntelo ¿está bien? –Me ordenó James.

–Si James… ya voy –Respondí derrotado, ¿desde cuándo sigo las ordenes de alguien?

Sin más rodeos me puse el traje, que por cierto es muy incómodo. Salí con una playera negra que cubría un poco más abajo de mi trasero.

James me miró divertido, yo me incomodé.

– ¿Qué? –Pregunté con un ligero sonrojo.

– ¿No planeas salir con eso verdad? –Me preguntó refiriéndose a la playera. El vestía el mismo traje de baño de siempre.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo?

–Arruinarás todo con la playera… quítatela –Y aquí vienen de nuevo las ordenes.

–Oh no James… eso sí que no –Me negué.

–Quítatela… si no lo haces, lo haré yo mismo –Me dijo… ¿quién se cree para decirme que hacer? Así que no me moví, pero el comenzó a acercarse, no tuve más que quitármela… era vergonzoso.

– ¿Ves? No tiene nada de malo… incluso te ves sexy – Me miraba de arriba abajo.

– ¡¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?! –Le dije refiriéndome a su mirada acosadora –Vayamos de una vez para que yo pueda regresar a descansar – El sólo río.

–Vamos.

Bajamos por el ascensor, algunas personas me veían extraño, otros con cara de depravados y otros me veían como siempre. Cuando llegamos, caminamos hacia la piscina pero James se detuvo y me jaló antes de entrar al lugar.

– ¿Los ves por algún lado? –Me preguntó. Yo los busqué por unos instantes, hasta que los divisé recostados tomando el Sol.

–Ahí están –Le dije señalándolos.

–Bien… llegaremos como si nada, platicaremos un rato con ellos y después comenzaran los cariñitos.

– ¿A qué te refieres con los "cariñitos"? –Pregunté haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, el sólo rodó los ojos.

–Al ataque –Fue lo que dijo y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a nuestros amigos.

–Hola chicos –Saludó mi amigo más alto, Logan sonrió al verlo, Carlos sólo se me quedó viendo. Yo sólo les sonreí, ya era demasiada vergüenza.

–Hola… ¿Amm Kendall? Lindo traje –Me dijo Logan ahogando una risita.

–Es lo que yo le dije –Contestó James tomándome por los hombros. "Ya comenzó" Me dije a mi mismo.

–Gracias… –Contesté sonrojado –Y… ¿qué hacen chicos? –Traté de aligerar el ambiente.

–Carlitos y yo tomábamos el Sol… ¿se nos unen? –Vi la cara de James…sé que malpensó el comentario de Logan, así que le di un codazo para que despertara.

–A James y a mí nos encantaría acompañarlos –Respondí…había vuelto a tomar el control en esto – ¿Verdad James?

–Oh si claro… pero lástima que Kendall no trae bloqueador, yo me puse en el departamento –Contestó, yo no comprendí.

– ¿Qué? –Pregunté, pero James me hizo una cara extraña… creo que ya comprendí sus malas intenciones.

– ¿Alguien trae bloqueador? –Preguntó mi amigo James… por favor que digan que no, sé que le prometí a James ayudarlo pero… esto es incómodo.

– ¡Yo traigo! –Gritó Carlos, yo gruñí pero nadie me escuchó.

–Excelente Carlitos –Dijo James tomando el pequeño frasco y luego caminó hacia un camastro. Yo miraba con algo de temor… mis amigos me ponen nervioso, y para el colmo, este traje no ayuda mucho.

James me miró, pero yo hice como que no comprendía.

–Kendall –Me llamó.

– ¿Qué pasa Jamie? –Respondí, podía sentir la mirada de Logan y Carlos sobre mí.

– ¿No vas a venir? Te pondré bloqueador.

–Oye… él puede ponérselo solo –Escuché decir a Logan, ja… el plan estaba funcionando.

–No lo creo Logan…por eso le ayudaré –Respondió James, yo camine un poco lento y me recosté boca abajo, en verdad aunque no lo crean, estoy sufriendo… y mucho.

–Pero James… –Dijo Logan levantándose un poco.

– ¿Qué pasa Logan? ¿También quieres que te ponga? –Me reí al escuchar el ofrecimiento de James, ya me imaginó la cara de Logan.

–Yo… no me refería a eso… es que… –Dijo el chico genio balbuceando. Wow Logan se quedó sin palabras. James se sentó en un pequeño espacio del camastro y me susurró "Está funcionando"

–Lo sé… –Le contesté en el mismo tono, pronto sentí la sustancia fría sobre mi piel y las manos de James. Lo admito, es muy relajante.

POV Logan.

¡Estoy que ardo de coraje! Yo estoy aquí sentado como un idiota presenciando como Kendall disfruta de las manos de James recorrer su espalda… ¡ese debería ser yo! Juro que en este momento iría y lanzaría a Kendall directamente a la piscina… ¡James es mío!

Así es, estoy enamorado de James, lo he hecho desde siempre y jamás dejaré de hacerlo… pero ¿cómo evitar que se sigan manoseando? Soy un genio y no se me ocurre nada… que irónico.

–Carlos… – Llamé a mi amigo.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Yo… no sé qué hacer –Le dije, Carlos es el único que sabe de mi enamoramiento por James.

–Logan no seas celoso… simplemente James se ofreció a ayudar a Kendall –Me dijo mi amigo moreno.

En ese momento James terminó de aplicarle bloqueador a Kendall, el rubio se levantó y se sentó al lado de James… estaban tan juntos.

–Míralos Carlos… no lo soporto –Dije, parecían como si estuvieran coqueteando. La escena era esta: Kendall susurrándole cosas a James… no quiero imaginarme que cosas pero James corresponde haciendo lo mismo, de vez en cuando se empujaban "amistosamente"

POV James.

Puedo apostar a que Logan está en estos momento que arde de coraje, tan sólo ver cómo nos mira a mí y a mi amigo lo dice todo… creo que tengo que subir un poco de nivel.

–Kendall… es hora –Le susurré a mi cómplice.

–No comprendo James… –Me contestó en el mismo tono.

–Digo que es hora de los "cariñitos" –Sabía que Kendall ahora si comprendería.

– ¡¿Qué?! Pensé que estos eran los "cariñitos"… –Me contestó algo alarmado, coloqué mi dedo índice en sus labios y le volví a susurrar… podía sentir la mirada de Logan.

–Baja la voz amigo… y no estos no son.

–Entonces… ¿Qué harás? –Me preguntó.

–Tómame de la cintura… –Ordené, Kendall estaba muy nervioso.

–James… me da pena –Cuando escuché lo que me dijo no pude evitar reírme.

– ¡Por dios! Ya lo has hecho –Le dije tratando de calmarme.

– ¡Pero eso fue para posar en una foto! –Respondió.

–Está bien… lo haré yo –Respondí y coloqué una mano en la piel de Kendall, pude sentir que se tensó ante el contacto pero supo disimularlo muy bien –Ahora sonríe todo el tiempo, has que parezca que nos divertimos, entabla una conversación graciosa.

–Ya entendí James –Me respondió.

–Pues hazlo… –Fue lo último que le susurre.

–Oh James… ¡Qué divertido es estar contigo! –Comenzó mi amigo rubio.

–Lo sé… lo mismo opino de ti Kenny, eres muy simpático –Le dije tomando una de sus mejillas y la moví como si fuera un niño pequeño. Eso lo hice al propósito porque sabía que Kendall odiaba que le hicieran eso.

–Gracias –Contestó alejando mi mano –Oye que lindo cabello… se ve tan sedoso –Comentó Kendall tocando mi preciado cabello, el rubio sabe que detesto que toquen mi perfecto cabello, era su venganza. Alejé con delicadeza su mano y le susurre "No toques mi cabello, sabes que odio que hagan eso" él se acercó a mí y me susurro al igual que yo "Y tu sabes que detesto que tomen mi mejilla, no soy un niño pequeño" Se alejó y me sonrío. Es un cínico.

–Oye Logan… ¿crees que los ojos de Kendall son lindos? Porque yo si lo creo –Comenté mirando a mi amigo Kendall, sabía que estaba sufriendo… y eso yo lo disfrutaba demasiado. Logan nos miró con desprecio.

–Aja… –Fue lo único que dijo mi amado, luego se volteó. Sí que la está pasando mal.

–Pero James… tus ojos me gustan más –Dijo mi amigo Kendall, debo aceptar que es un buen actor.

–No los tuyos son más…

–No los tuyos…

–Los tuyos…

–No es cierto, más los tuyos…

– ¡Basta! –Gritó Logan… Carlos se espantó al oír gritar al genio, incluso algunas personas voltearon a vernos, pero luego siguieron haciendo lo suyo.

–Creo que debemos parar… –Me dijo Kendall en voz baja para que el pálido no nos escuchara.

–No seas cobarde, esto apenas comienza –Le contesté con el mismo tono.

– ¡Ambos colores son lindos! Ahora ya cállense –Nos dijo Logan algo enojado, luego respiró varias veces y se calmó.

–Tranquilo amigo… –Dijo Carlos.

–Lo siento –Se disculpó mi futuro novio.

POV Kendall.

–James… iré al departamento, tengo algo de frío –Comente levantándome, en verdad yo ya no quería cooperar con esto, pero James insistió.

–Te acompañaré, no es bueno que andes solo por los pasillos con ese traje tan ajustado –Me dijo mi amigo castaño. Yo sólo me paré e hice caso omiso del comentario de James.

–En seguida vuelvo chicos –Me despedí de mis dos mejores amigos, Carlos fue el único que me contestó, Logan está enojado conmigo. Luego recordé que dejé mi celular al lado de Logan así que fui por él.

–Logan, ¿me pasas mi celular por favor? –Le pedí amablemente a mi amigo pero él me ignoró, así que fui yo por él y me alejé de ellos.

Pedí el ascensor, y pronto se abrió así que entramos James y yo.

–Funciona a la perfección –Dijo mi amigo más alto.

–James creo que esto se está saliendo de control.

–Kendall por dios… eres el líder y ahora te acobardas –Me contestó.

–Yo no me acobardo, es sólo que Logan está enojado conmigo ahora –Le respondí mirándolo a los ojos.

–Ya se le pasará…

La puerta del ascensor se abrió indicando que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, caminamos al 2J y nos metimos.

POV Normal.

Carlos y Logan estaban en la piscina, este último estaba enojado.

–Logan... –Llamó el moreno a su amigo.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Fuiste muy grosero en gritarles, deberías disculparte, en especial con Kendall –Dijo Carlos tratando de que sus amigos se reconciliaran.

Logan se quedó en silencio un momento, estaba reflexionando sobre lo que había hecho y tal vez su amigo tenía razón, sus celos se apoderaron de él un momento, además, no era justo que Kendall recibiera la grosería de su parte.

–Tienes razón Carlitos, iré a disculparme… en seguida vuelvo –Dijo Logan levantándose y yendo en dirección al 2J.

Mientras tanto en el 2J…

–James no es necesario que sigas con esto, Logan te ama, ya lo comprobaste con sus celos –Dijo Kendall colocándose su antigua playera.

–Pero tú prometiste ayudarme… –Reclamó el castaño.

–Y ya lo hice… ahora sólo ve y dile que lo amas, tal vez esto pueda complicarse más adelante. No quiero que nos peleemos –Respondió Kendall parándose frente a James. Luego caminó al sofá naranja.

Escucharon que alguien quería abrir la puerta y voltearon rápidamente.

Logan estaba afuera tratando de abrir pero se le cayeron las llaves.

– ¡Maldición! –Gritó irritado el pálido

Los chicos más altos escucharon la voz del pequeño.

– ¡Es nuestra oportunidad! –Dijo James.

– ¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó Kendall espantado, James ya le daba miedo.

– ¡Bésame!

– ¡¿Estás loco?! –Gritó Kendall.

– ¡Ahora!

La puerta del 2J comenzó a abrirse. Kendall entró en presión y no tuvo nada más que hacerlo… besó a James.

Logan al entrar se quedó paralizado… el amor de su vida siendo besado por ese rubio que le había causado cabeza en todo el día. Eso hizo que su furia total detonara.

– ¡Ya no lo soporto! –Gritó el pálido y corrió hacia ellos. James y Kendall se separaron de golpe fingiendo ser descubiertos, pero Kendall no se esperaba con que el pequeño le brincara y comenzara a golpearlo.

– ¡Basta Logan! –Gritaba tratando de quitarse de encima al genio.

– ¡Cómo pudiste Kendall! ¡Sabías que me gustaba James!–Gritaba Logan lanzando golpes a lo loco. James sonrió al escuchar eso.

– ¡Yo no sabía nada! –Contestó el rubio logrando pararse y colocarse detrás del sofá, usándolo como escudo.

–Claro que sí… tú me dijiste que todo PalmWoods lo sabía –Comentó James como si nada apreciando la pelea.

– ¡Gracias James! –Dijo Kendall corriendo por toda la sala.

– ¡Con que lo sabías! –Gritó el pálido lanzándole cojines al rubio.

Kendall en una de esas logró llegar a la puerta y la abrió saliendo corriendo.

– ¡No huyas cobarde! –Gritó Logan persiguiéndolo. James se quedó solo en el 2J… pero estaba feliz "¡Le gusto a Logan!" Pensaba James, así que se recostó en el sofá y cerró sus ojos disfrutando la alegría que sentía… olvidándose por completo de Kendall.

Presente…

POV Kendall.

Y así es cómo llegue hasta aquí, estoy corriendo por todas las escaleras puesto que el ascensor en ese momento era muy lento, mis piernas ya no aguantan más pero tengo que correr… si quiero vivir.

Escuchaba que Logan me gritaba maldiciones unos pisos arriba, pero eso no me impidió seguir corriendo.

Salí de las escaleras y fui directo a la piscina, para que de ahí pasara al parque de PalmWoods… sería más fácil esconderme con la ayuda de los árboles.

POV Normal.

Carlos vio pasar a Kendall corriendo velozmente, y después a Logan persiguiéndolo gritándole cosas que no logró escuchar muy bien pero que seguramente no eran cosas buenas.

Kendall se refugió detrás de unos arbustos algo alejados de la gente, así podría divisar si Logan venia.

Logan conocía perfectamente al rubio y sabía que se escondería en algún lugar donde pudiera verlo, pero en un descuido de Kendall, Logan logró ver su cabeza detrás de los arbustos.

–Bingo…

Así que rodeo esa parte… lo tomaría por sorpresa.

Kendall estaba nervioso, no localizaba al pálido por ningún lado.

–Tal vez se rindió… –Dijo en voz alta.

–No lo creo rubio… –Kendall al escuchar esa voz se volteó rápidamente y vio a un Logan no tan amigable.

–Yo… puedo explicarlo… –Pero Logan se lanzó sobre él y lo tomó por las muñecas, logrando así inmovilizar a Kendall.

–¡Vas a pagarlo Kendall Knight! –Gritó Logan comenzando a alzar un puño, Kendall se cubrió dramáticamente la cara.

– ¡Todo fue un plan! –Dijo Kendall desesperado, Logan se detuvo al oír eso.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Logan un poco más calmado.

–James…

– ¡Habla! –Ordenó Logan.

–James quería decirte lo que sentía por ti pero estaba muy nervioso, yo sugerí que dándote celos sería más fácil, el aceptó mi ayuda, pero yo no quería ser la persona con la que te daría celos, el me amenazó, acepté, tratamos de coquetear en la piscina, tu explotaste, yo quería parar con todo esto porque se estaba saliendo de control así que fui al 2J con James, no sabíamos que irías, cuando escuchamos que eras tú quien abriría la puerta James me dijo que lo besara, ¡yo no quería! Pero actué bajo presión y obedecí a James, nos viste y comenzaste a golpearme, luego hui y ahora nos encontramos aquí… –Kendall habló muy rápido pero Logan comprendió todo.

–Así que… James está enamorado de mí y tú sólo quisiste ayudarlo… –Dijo Logan quitándose de encima de su amigo, luego lo ayudó a parar.

–Si… esa es la verdad –Dijo Kendall algo más tranquilo.

– ¡Le intereso a James! –Gritaba el pálido muchas veces, Kendall lo veía divertido.

–Si Logan… –Dijo Kendall, Logan corrió a abrazarlo.

–Kendall… lamento haberte golpeado y correteado por todo el hotel… ¿me perdonas? –Preguntó el pálido apenado.

–Sí, te perdono… todo sea por el amor –Dijo Kendall –Ahora vayamos con James… debes hablar con él.

–Está bien… –Dicho esto los chicos fueron rumbo al 2J. Carlos ahora los vio pasar abrazados "SI que están locos" Pensó el moreno y se recostó otra vez a tomar el Sol.

Llegaron al 2J y encontraron a James recostado en el sofá.

–Bien… los dejo solos – Dijo Kendall saliendo de la habitación.

–James… –Llamó el pálido.

–Logan yo… –Comenzó James parándose frente a Logan –Yo lo… –Pero fue interrumpido por los labios del pequeño genio.

–Sé que todo fue un plan para darme celos… lo lograste –Dijo Logan riendo un poco.

–Eso significa que…

–Que también siento algo por ti… es más te amo James Diamond –Declaró Logan con un ligero color rosa en sus mejillas.

–Yo también te amo Logan… – Dicho esto James besó con ternura a su pequeño, sintió que su celular vibró, pero lo ignoró porque aún seguía besando a Logan.

–Vayamos con los chicos a la piscina –Sugirió Logan comenzando a caminar.

–Claro Loggie… –Respondió el castaño, pero antes de irse sacó su celular y vio que era un mensaje de Kendall.

"Después hablaremos sobre esto James… me debes una" –Kendall

James suspiró y siguió a su amado, pronto arreglaría cuentas con el rubio.

**Espero que les haya gustado… espero sus reviews. Nos vemos pronto! :33**


End file.
